1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments relate to snap-hooks, and in particular, to the field of single hand operational snap-hooks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snap-hooks are used for a variety of purposes. Typically a snap-hook includes a hook and a lever that opens/closes the hook. Bull snap-hooks employ a swivel tab that pulls forward to open the snap-hook. However, this requires the use of two hands; one to hold the snap-hook and another to pull the tab outward. The “two handed” operation presents problems to users such as in the equestrian industry. For example, to attach or disconnect this snap-hook to a horse halter (when the snap-hook is used on a lead rope), the user must first let go of the halter to free both hands (momentarily losing control of the horse) in order to open the snap-hook for either attachment or disconnection of the snap-hook to/from the halter.